


Broken

by SickOfSunshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickOfSunshine/pseuds/SickOfSunshine
Summary: Narcissa is always there for Bellatrix and helps clean her up every time after the Dark Lord hurts her.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short something I threw together just now. Enjoy.

"Say it." Silence. "Tell me you want it!" Bellatrix choked out almost pleadingly as she kissed down the blondes neck. 

 How they ended up in this position is a story for another day. This wasn't the first time and it certainly wouldn't be the last. The dark lord would punish his most loyal lieutenant for failing a task or showing him up and Bella would come running back into her sisters arms with tears in her eyes thinking she was worthless. 

Narcissa would take her to her room at the manor then bathe her to hopefully soothe the witches injuries before healing them. It broke Narcissa every time, seeing Bellatrix like that. Knees pulled up to her chest sitting in the huge bath steam rising from the surface of the water.  

She could always see the dark witches ribs protruding along with her hip bones. Skin pulled taught over her body showing toned muscle and old bone. Fortunately Narcissa was skilled enough in healing to ward of any scars, leaving her sisters skin pale white and soft.   

The water would eventually turn the colour of either blood, dirt or all substances mixed together. Once the witch was clean the blonde would dry off her skin using a towel and then cast a charm to dry her hair.  Then she would lead her sister back into her bedroom and lay down with her in comfort.  

Usually during the bath Bella became numb and no words were exchanged between the pair but as soon as her head rested upon Narcissa's breast the tears would start to fall. She would clutch at the blondes robes and sob sometimes for a moment sometimes for hours. It was times like that the younger witch felt closest to the woman on her chest. Those moments of raw emotion when Bella seemed almost human once again and not just a shallow shell of a woman driven to madness.  

Eventually the dark haired witches head would rise higher and Narcissa neck would become wet from old tears as the woman on top of her kissed her flesh gentle. She would not protest instead she would lie there and guide the older woman to her lips.  

Quickly chaste kisses became frantic and tongue and teeth would clash together. Narcissa would struggle to hold back moans as her sister clawed at her robes until she reached smooth skin.  

The same thing had happened tonight and Bellatrix was positioned over her lover thigh against her heat refusing to move until Narcissa said those sweet words.  

"I want I-it." Narcissa panted. "I w-want you, I want you Bella." The older witch pressed further into Narcissa and began to rock in hopes of hearing more moans from her beloved sister. "Oh god." 

Movements would speed up until both women screamed In pleasure then Bella would roll over tangled in white sheets and fall asleep leaving Narcissa to stare at the ceiling wondering how it came to this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are appreciated.


End file.
